


3 times arya stark wasn't scared and the one time she was

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Halloween, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, also i dont speak british, bad horror, based on me, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: Lommy, Hot-Pie and Podrick try to scare Arya.





	3 times arya stark wasn't scared and the one time she was

**Author's Note:**

> since halloween is almost upon us, I decided to post this.
> 
> this is based on yours truly when she was back in college when her suitemates tried to scare her but she has three other siblings so they had to try harder to scare her.

“Arya isn’t scared of anything, is she?” Hot-Pie announced one Saturday afternoon while he, Lommy, Gendry and Podrick were binge watching The Walking Dead since it’s officially Halloween month and what better way to celebrate than watching a show about zombies and spooking yourself. 

“Can’t say I have seen her scared.” Commented Lommy who was laying on the carpeted floor, his straw blond hair askew against the ugly orange pillow.

“That’s not right.” Added Podrick, “Everyone’s scared of something.”

“Not Arya.” Snorted Hot-Pie.

It was quiet for a moment as they continued watching zombies being beaten up and blood splattering all over the streets. The sounds of enjoying the weather outside could be faintly heard inside of their apartment. Hot-Pie’s hamster, Muffin, could be heard squeaking in his cage, completely unaware of the gory scenes playing on the television. 

“Tell you what,” Lommy spoke up after sitting up and looking at his friends, “How about we play a game.”

“A game?” Asked Hot-Pie, seeming slightly interested. 

“Yes, a game.” The blonde nodded.

“What’s it about?” Finally, Gendry decided to speak after not commenting on the whole Arya not being scared thing.

“We need to scare Arya and have it recorded. Whoever scares her the most, wins.” Lommy had a mischievous look as he imagined the brunette being scared. 

“What do we win exactly?” Podrick ask with his eyebrows scrunching.

“I’ll give you 100 Euros.”

Podrick snorted, “Yeah right, as if you had that amount.”

“I do!”

Podrick rolled his eyes in disbelief at his friend.

“My nan gave me a 50 last month for helping out around the house and me dad gave me another 50 for helping him with his car.” Lommy stated, his cheeks turning red in anger and frustration.

“Oh yeah, show me.”

Lommy shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his old and beaten up wallet with some patches missing. He then pulled out the colorful money and held it up to his friend.

Impressed, Podrick said, “Alright, I’m in.”

“Count me in too!” Hot-Pie said with an excited smile.

Lommy smirked at his friends. It was silly to gamble his 100 Euro but he was positive that he would win the game because he knows the right trick to scare their only female friend. So, technically, he wasn’t gambling his money at all.

“Arya’s going to be mad, you know.” Gendry pointed it. Hot-Pie’s face drained from any color while Podrick tsked, agreeing that their feisty friend would probably kick their ass if she finds out. But it was 100 Euros and he needed the money so…a few bruises wouldn’t hurt.

“So what’s the deadline for this game?” Hot-Pie asked.

“Hmmm…” Lommy bit his lip as he thought, “You’ll have until October 25th.”

“Why not till Halloween?” Gendry asked.

Lommy shrugged.

“Alright. So we have till the 25th, any rules?” Podrick asked with a wicked smile on his lips.

“Only rule is that you’re not allowed to have a partner.” Lommy answered.

“Alright, that settles. Operation: Scare Arya is now in motion!”

The three men sitting on the floor cheered with excitement while Gendry, who was lying on the couch, muttered under his breath, “Good luck. Pray that Arya won’t kill you.”

 

**_Hot-Pie_ **

 The plump boy didn’t take long to think of a plan to scare Arya. He didn’t want to do something extravagant or take a lot of effort. So, he decided to go with something simple. Jump scaring Arya.

Arya was visiting the boys in their tiny apartment. She had been there for about an hour now, watching with them The Walking Dead (though she claimed that she hated the show because the zombies were too fucking slow and they weren’t scary at all) and texting on her phone. She hadn’t seen Hot-Pie and the boy was thankful that his friends had told her that he was out working an extra shift at the bakery. In reality, he was actually in his room waiting for the perfect moment to jump out from his room and scare his best friend.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He heard Arya announce to no one in particular. Soon, the sound of her feet against hardwood floor met his ears. The bathroom was at the end of the hall while his room was in the middle.

Hot-Pie took in deep breathes to prepare himself and counted from 1-3 when he heard her walking closer.

1 

2 

3 

“BOOO!!”

Hot-Pie jumped out from his room, shouting as loud as he can and holding his hands in front of his face.

“Oh, hi Hot-Pie.” Arya greeted unaffected.

“How are you not scared?” Hot-Pie was baffled. There was no way she wasn’t scared from him popping out of nowhere. And if she was acting that she wasn’t scared, then she’s a damn pretty god actor.

“Why would I be scared?” She asked confused, “I knew you were in your room.”

“But how?”

“Well, your apron from the bakery is still in the kitchen and your favorite shoes is still in the doorway.” She replied calmly, “Anyways, have to go to the bathroom.” And then she walked away.

Disappointed, Hot-Pie shuffled his way to the living-room and plopped down on to the armchair.

“One down, two to go!” Lommy commented with excitement as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

“Don’t get too excited. That 100 is mine!”

Lommy waved Podrick off, “Sure. Let’s see how that goes.”

“I really did think I got her.” Hot-Pie whispered to himself.

Gendry, who was sitting on the floor next to the armchair, patted his friend’s leg, “It wasn’t that bad of a plan.” His attempts at comforting his friend was not helping at all as the poor boy pouted.

 

**_Podrick_ **

Now, Podrick Payne didn’t like to toot his own horn, but, he had to admit that he was quite popular with the ladies. No matter what he does, women seemed to fall for him. And the one thing Podrick had learnt while spending most of his free time with women was, women were scared of bugs. Any kind, shape, size and color. Women just hated those little things. Even those strong and independent women, who barely bat an eye at horror movies, they hated bugs too.

And since Arya Stark was a woman too, that means that she naturally hates bugs as well. And based on Podrick’s observation, the number one hated bug amongst women were, spiders.

So, two weeks later after Hot-Pie miserably failed, him and the rest of his group were walking out after their class had ended and were making their way to their favorite restaurant for some well-deserved pasta. They were walking in a line of two. Hot-Pie and Lommy were in the front. While he and Arya were in the middle, and Gendry, being the odd number, was walking behind them. Though he didn’t seem to mind.

Noticing that they were getting close to their destination, Podrick stealthily pulled out the rubber spider from his pocket that he bought the other day for his plan. He then pretended to stretch his arms and gently rest them on Arya’s small shoulder and placed the small spider on it.

Arya and Podrick’s relationship was interesting. The two flitered and teased each other a lot. Which caused many to believe that they were dating. But the two never saw themselves that way and would only do it for fun. So, if a guy every rests his hand around Arya’s shoulder, well, they won’t be having any children any time soon.

So, when Podrick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, she didn’t nothing but huddle closer to him.

Praying that the spider hadn’t fallen from Arya’s shoulder as they walked into the restaurant and sat in their usual booth (from left to right: Hot-Pie, Lommy, Podrick, Arya and Gendry), Podrick took his seat and watched his friend as she looked over the menu.

“Arya,” Lommy called out after leaning forward and squinting his eye at his friend, “What’s that on your shoulder?”

Podrick tried so hard to muffle his laughter as he watched his friend look down at her shoulder and notice the spider. However, the reaction Podrick had hoped for where Arya screamed and clung onto him did not happen. Instead, she picked up the spider and said, “Look at this cute little guy.” And held it up to Gendry’s face.

The biggest man in the group picked up the spider and examined, “That’s an ugly bloke right there.”

“Well, I think he’s adorable. I’m keeping it.” The brunette snatched the toy spider from her best friend’s hand and shoved it into her pocket, ignoring Gendry’s chuckle.

“Wait,” Podrick spoke up, “You aren’t scared of spiders?” his voice was laced in confusion. 

“No.” She answered simply.

“She had a pet tarantula while growing up.” Gendry commented, “Ugliest thing I ever saw. Jon gave it to her for her 13th birthday when she started her emo phase.”

His best friend groaned next to him, “Oh god, I can’t believe you still remember that.”

“Remember it? I watch videos of you on your myspace when I’m depressed. You were hilarious.”

Arya groaned once more as she slammed her head against the table while Podrick looked at her in disbelief. Lommy, on the other hand, was grinning like a mad man.

 

**_Lommy_ ** ****

Lommy decided to go all out with his plan. He had been planning it for weeks. Since he first announced his little game. Tonight, was October 23rd, just two days before the deadline. While working on his little prank, he didn’t allow anyone to stay for too long in the living room of their apartment, in fear that his friends might ruin his plan. 

Arya was sitting in the boys’, oddly empty, living room. She had knocked on the door several times and was about to leave when there was no reply when, suddenly, the door creaked open.

“Okay…” Curious, she walked into the living room and began to call out her friends’ names, “Gendry? You home?” Walking to his room, she saw that the lights were out.

“Hot-Pie? Lommy? You guys there?” She asked while knocking on their door. She then walked to the other side of the apartment and knocked on Podrick’s door. Not receiving any reply, she shrugged her shoulders and went to sit on the couch. Pulling out her phone to kill some time while she waited for their return.

Lommy decided to go all out with his plan. He had been planning it for weeks. Since he first announced his little game. Tonight, was October 23rd, just two days before the deadline. While working on his little prank, he didn’t allow anyone to stay for too long in the living room of their apartment, in fear that his friends might ruin his plan.

Unbeknownst to Arya, her blonde friend was actually in his room. Sitting in the dark and ignoring her calls as he waited for the right moment to execute his plans.

It’s been ten minutes since Arya had arrived and it was very quiet. She was busy on her phone checking her Instagram when the light suddenly flickered.

“Hmm. Must be a shortage. Need to tell Gendry to fix the lights.” Opening her messages, she sent her best friend the little memo before returning to Instagram.

Shortly afterwards, she noticed strange movements coming from below the tv stand, near the PlayStation. Eyeing the technology to see if there was anything there, she then looked away and back to her phone. Again, something move and this time, Arya saw the black game console slid across the living room. The brunette rolled her eyes and, again, went back to her phone.

Lastly, the lights went out for a couple of seconds and when they came back on again, Arya saw someone dressed as the Grim Reaper standing in front of her. 

“Hey. Got any beer around here? I’m thirsty?” Arya said dryly at the frightening looking figure.

A sound of frustration came from the Grim Reaper before the masked was removed in frustration.

“How are you not scared?!” Lommy ask while throwing his mask to the floor.

“Lommy,” Arya called out his name, “I have five other siblings. You have to do better than that if you want to scare me.” She said very seriously, “But nice try.”

 

**_Gendry_ ** ****

To be honest, Gendry wasn’t one for childish games. He didn’t have time with all the classes he was taking and the extra shifts he was taking over at the garage. But still, to say that Gendry didn’t want to see his best friend be scared and vulnerable, was an understatement.

So, on the day of the deadline, Gendry was ready to scare the living hell out of his best friend. And he knew exactly how to do it.

The gang were all gathered at the apartment, as usual, as they talked about this weekend’s Halloween party and if they had bought all of their costumes or not.

Gendry had volunteered to make dinner since they were all broke and couldn’t afford any take out until they get paid at the end of the month. He was currently chopping some vegetables and throwing them into a pot of boiling water to make chicken and vegetables soup. When he threw the skin and access vegetables down the sink hole and turn on the garbage disposal, he cursed loudly when he heard whirling noises and some of the vegetables coming back up,

“Need any help?” Arya asked from the living in concern.

“No, I’ve got it.” He waved her off then rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and pushed his hand into the sink. Wet sounds and clutters filled the tiny kitchen as Gendry tried to unclog the sink. Removing his hand and turning on the garbage disposal, he cursed again when the food was still stuck.

In his frustration, Gendry forgot to turn of the garbage disposal, and when the sink was cleared through, his shrieks of horror filled the apartment. His friends turned to face him as blood splattered against the kitchen wall.

“Gendry!” They all screamed as they rushed towards him and tried to pull out his arms.

Podrick switched of the disposal as he watched Arya trying not to cry at her injured best friend.

When they finally pulled Gendry’s arm, the boy was laughing hysterically.

“Gotchya!” He said through breaths as he opened his arms that had…a packet of fake blood. 

“But how?” Hot-Pie asked. His face was pale and sweat rolled down his cheeks. 

“I took out the blades beforehand.” Gendry shrugged.

“You asshole!” Arya screamed then proceeded to punch his friend, “I can’t believe you did that!!” She said through choked sobs.

“That was a nasty trick, mate. Impressive. But nasty.” Podrick commented after gulping loudly and shakenly walking to the living room.

“I believe you owe me those Euros now.” Gendry stated while holding out his clean hand to Lommy.

“Euros? You did this for money? Ugh! I can’t believe you!” With that, Arya stomped to his room and slammed the door shut.

Lommy, who was as shaken as Podrick, reached into his pocket and gave his friend the money, “You might want to check up on her.”

After everyone had calmed down and laughed it off, Gendry want to his room and knocked twice before entering.

“Go away!” Arya shouted as she watched her best friend close the door.

A moments of silence passed before the two burst out in hushed laughter. Gendry desperately trying to quiet Arya as he placed his finger on his lips.

“I can’t believe they fell for it!” Arya whispered. She was sitting on Gendry’s bed as said man walked towards her and sat next to her, “Serves them right for trying to scare me.” 

Gendry nodded before kissing her forehead, “What do you wanna do with the money?” he asked as he handed her the 100 bill.

“I think it’s time we had ourselves a fancy date.” She answered as Gendry smiled down at her before leaning down and pecking her lips.

“Think we should tell them about us?” he asked against her lips.

Shaking her head, Arya pulled away to answer, “Nah. I wanna screw with their heads a bit more. You know, for revenge.”

“You’re a little scary sometimes, do you know that?” Gendry asked.

Leaning down to steal a quick kiss, Arya replied, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me
> 
> [tumblr](https://johnnyuten.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/itskenickie)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/itskenickie)


End file.
